


有求必应

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), kink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao
Kudos: 8





	1. 【上】

1.

“光一先生，”堂本刚又开始敲隔壁的门，“方便帮我个忙吗？”

里面应了，但是迟迟没有动静。堂本刚知道隔壁这位先生是在忙着穿衣服，于是安静地在门口等着。心里默念了十个秒数，门开了。

唔，今天的光一先生没有刮胡子，下巴一圈青色的胡渣。堂本刚歪头盯着对方嘴唇上有些干涩的地方，心想算了，没刮就没刮吧。

“有时间帮我个忙吗？”他继续问道。

“你说。”这位光一先生在十秒内穿上了运动裤和黑色T恤，只是下身的裤带一截塞在裤腰里，让堂本刚稍稍犯了强迫症。他努力让自己不去看只露了一半的带子，目光又回到了男人脸上，“我在钉画框——需要一个人帮忙撑画布。”

“这回是钉画框？”对方只有眉毛动了动，扶着门走了出来，“行吧。”

结果回答还是“行吧”。

两步路的距离，前后两声关门响，堂本刚一边往客厅走一边思考着堂本光一口中的“这回”是否有别的指向。他没在这个人脸上读到更多讯息了，紧张、害羞、难堪，随便来一个也好。

拆掉自己本来完好的画框，才不是为了看他的冰块脸。

2.

“你前几天又去出差了？是什么时候回来的？”

“昨天晚上。”有专门给堂本光一准备的拖鞋，他也习惯性地换上了。

虽然是明知故问，但潜台词是“你要出差也不告诉我一声”。堂本刚在这上面还算理直气壮，怎么说也是够得上随意串门的关系，一连几天都没个人影，已经好几次了。

“害我昨天都没法画画。”他想先抱怨一句。

“你可以找楼上帮忙。”

“楼上住的是女孩子啦，你搬来两个月还不记得别的邻居？”堂本刚从地上捡起画布来，又补充道，“再说了你力气比较大。”

堂本光一握力55kg，且装家具修电器样样精通。搬进来那天他敲开堂本刚的门说：“我在装家具，桌子还好，床的话一个人有点困难。”

“…桌子还好？”

那是他找堂本刚帮的唯一一个忙，事实上堂本刚也只是把过长的木板放到位置上，男人就飞快地拧着螺丝刀，连看说明书的功夫都省了。装了一半又把西装外套脱掉挂在椅背，被汗浸湿的白衬衫勾出了背脊的线条，令人分心。

结束后新邻居向自己道谢，并从裤子里摸出两颗糖：“收行李的时候随便揣在兜里的，我们分掉吧。”

是话梅糖，对方拆包装拆得也很大力，塑料纸哗啦哗啦响。

“……有点酸。”结果他自己抱怨道。

“…当然啊，你这不是话梅糖吗。”匪夷所思。

可以肯定的是，至少堂本刚不是视觉动物，还不至于因为那两块性感的肩胛骨就喜欢上新邻居——就算喜欢上新邻居，也是因为新邻居后来又摸出了第三颗糖：“啊，还有一颗，”然后也不管自己喜不喜欢就塞了过来，“为了感谢你。”

“真的不是因为你怕酸？”

“我猜你应该是喜欢吃糖的吧，”眼睛像猫的男人嘴里发出了咬碎糖块的声音，“不喜欢的话……”

没有给男人拿回去的机会，堂本刚接过来了。他确实喜欢吃糖。

3.

堂本光一抓住油画布的一边用力绷在木框上，并毫不吃力地维持着动作。

“刚才看到你开车回来，”堂本刚也蹲下来，扶住框的边缘钉上钉子，“副驾驶是女友吗？”

咔嚓。

“公司的同事，”堂本光一抬了抬头，“她到这附近，我就帮忙顺了一路。”

右侧也需要一颗钉。喀嚓。

“…你还真是老好人，什么忙都帮。”

堂本光一不置可否，把钉好的一边放下去，又拉紧了另一侧。肘窝里的筋健肉也绷起来，t恤的袖口被撑紧了。

咔嚓。咔嚓。

即使刻意的把动作放慢，这仍然是一项很快就能结束的工作。堂本刚眼神飘忽着往对面看，男人用力的时候连眉头都皱在一起。

还是看不出端倪。

4.

人是怎么一步步陷入爱情的。

提供快感的神经传导物质，产生浪漫效应的生长因子。多巴胺，羚色胺与肾上腺激素都无法解释为什么自己会喜欢堂本光一。生理学追究不了原因，只能把事实摆在眼前——与爱情相关的激素，使心跳加快的同时还让人轻微头痛。是可恨的单恋没错了。

喜欢堂本光一是件小事，住在隔壁已经是最大的便利。好几次偶然碰见，对方都能从口袋里掏出糖或巧克力来：“给你。”

他给过的糖，在商店里都成为了标记。陷入爱情的过程是巴甫洛夫的狗，是桑代克的猫。

电脑坏了——这真是太好不过。隔壁的先生就是与电脑打交道的吧？晚上去敲门还能看见他前发挡在眼前的样子，与白天侧分的英俊白领大不同，头发尖都戳到睫毛了，真想帮忙扫一扫。

空调扇叶被卡住——自己一定是搞不定的，试也是不可能的，万一不小心修好了怎么办？堂本光一站在椅子上去取扇叶，于是落了一身灰，外套脱掉又是贴着身体的衬衫。真是赏心悦目。

水果软糖，可乐硬糖，话梅。

于自己而言会不会有糖就像是撕花瓣的游戏。有，没有，有，没有，撕到没有的时候当然失落。

“你好像一个人难以生存的样子。”堂本光一会笑着说。

那可真是抱歉了。堂本刚有时觉得他真是好脾气过头，大概不管自己怎么得寸进尺都只会说“行”，而自己也确实假公济私得寸进尺了一回。再鼓起勇气敲门是难事，这回有可怜的画框做幌子。

咔嚓。

他看着堂本光一手腕上凸起的青紫色血管，钉下了最后一颗钉子。对方总不会出了一趟差就忘得干干净净，给点回应吧，紧张，害羞，难堪，随便来一样都好。 

tbc.


	2. 【下】

5.

总的来说，“副驾驶是女友吗” 这个问题还是太蠢了。堂本刚在心里记下检讨事项，一边收起了钉枪：“谢谢你啦。”

拆掉又重新钉上去的画布仍然没有一丝褶皱，表面光滑平整，堂本光一实在是好帮手。把画框放到一边后男人就直接坐在木地板上，稍稍活动了一下手臂。

“要喝汽水吗？”堂本刚跪坐起来，只是想再拖长一下战线，但“汽水”二字说出口后，他明显看见了对方的表情变化。对了，这是危险的开关。

橘子汽水，现在冰箱里仍然只有这个。

“上回那个吗。”

“嗯。”

起身来，却被抓住了右手，堂本光一看向自己的眼睛像一颗钉子钉进神经里，堂本刚顿时大脑发麻了。

“这回你又有什么打算呢？”对方拇指放在自己的手心上，其他几根手指也收紧了一些。

“…有什么打算？”

“上回接吻了不是吗？”堂本光一又用了点力，“帮忙修家具，坏掉的电器，这些全都变成我的工作了呢。”

“……”

“你不会真的是生存能力这么低下的人吧。”

这位先生，学校确实没讲过怎么应对暗恋，但正常人都不会选择有话直说吧？

6.

“你把接吻看做「接吻」，还是前戏？”

上一回也是喝汽水的时间提供了闲聊空档，堂本刚只想再留他久一点，一边刷着手机一边找话题。他看到堂本光一骨节分明的手指溅上了气泡，顺着指关节流淌下去，让他无可遏制地戴上有色眼镜去欣赏。男人先是下意识地把手送到唇边，舔掉了关节上的气泡，又用另一只手擦了擦流下来的部分。伸出来的一点猫舌和弧度锋利的薄唇，修剪得很整齐的指甲和光是看着就十分柔软的指肚，堂本刚在吞下汽水的同时也咽了一口唾沫。

想被那双手抚摸，想被他亲吻。

“…网上说，男性的精神力基本为零。”

“你在看什么奇怪的东西。”堂本光一迷惑不解。

“光一先生有恋人吗？有结婚的打算吗？”

“没有，也不想。”

“那么恭喜你，被划分到聪明又深思熟虑一类。”

“你到底在看什么。”

“女性更喜欢接吻，男性只把接吻当成前戏。”

“你相信这些？”

“你呢？”

“我不信。”

“我的意思是，”堂本刚悄悄清了清嗓子，“你把接吻看做接吻，还是前戏？”

真是个好问题，虽然他也不知道男人回答了该怎么应对。本来没有想设下陷阱的，但带有暗示的对话自然而然会走向见雀张罗。堂本光一用奇怪又怀疑的眼神看了他两眼，把易拉罐放在桌上：“前戏。”

“那就是说你不喜欢只接吻。”

“…如果我不喜欢呢？”

很好，这是个问句。堂本刚也放下易拉罐，摊了摊手：“为什么不呢？应该会很愉快才对吧。”

“如果我还是不觉得呢？”

又是问句，像滑梯一样容易。

“你刚才说现在没有恋人，也不为以后做打算吗，”于是他鬼迷心窍地就摸过去，把自己的汽水留在了身后，“女人喜欢接吻，你如果没有兴致是不行的。”

堂本光一往后靠了靠，看起来想说什么但没有出声。

“跟我试试吧。”

“试什么……？”

“吻技。”

能说出这句话，是因为堂本刚通常认为疑惑是默认的前兆，尤其在自己演得够好的时候，一定会被疑罪从无的。

撇清罪责的第一步，列出堂本光一没有恋人的事实，第二步循循善诱，表明自己是出于好意。

他实在是太想跟堂本光一接吻试试，完全没有考虑到后果，在对方轻抬起下巴迎上来那一刻连人带马就坠崖了，缰绳直接脱手。也幸好没有提前吹嘘，否则僵硬到发指的动作就是自己也找不出借口。两个人都喝的是橘子味汽水，堂本光一嘴唇上的甜味就那么猖獗。毫无热度的一个吻，仅仅是嘴唇贴在一起，最后还是对方微微张了张嘴，袭来的摩擦感居然让堂本刚一个哆嗦，知道自己会被一丁点的撩拨给击沉，于是打退堂鼓放开了。

“……要是你跟女人接吻也这样的话，大概不行吧。”慌乱中只扫了一眼对方的脸，迎面的眼睛是冷却的。

“这样不会怎么愉快的。”堂本光一低下头摸了摸自己的嘴唇，“如果你想说的只是这个，那我就先走了，柜子第二格别放太重的东西，还是少一颗钉子。”

没有糖，钉子也是堂本刚藏起来的。堂本光一第二天就不见人影，招呼没打一声就出差去了。

大失败。

其实他想自己喜欢这个人的心已经昭然若揭了，但对方究竟是装作不知道，还是认为男人之间以实践讨论女人是常态——最终谜底揭晓，却一万遍也猜不到。

堂本光一既没有装不知道的打算，也不像自己以为的那样接收不到暧昧信号，并且轻而易举地就把他又拉回到地上，问道：“难道不是因为你想见我吗？”

7.

“怎么？”堂本刚心虚地反问，“你果然还是生气了吗？” 

“不就是接吻吗，”被箍得有点紧，“你难道不是想跟我玩？”

他确实想念那个不比蜻蜓点水好多少的吻，但只因自己开了随意的先河，事情朝着“玩玩而已”发展去，是最坏的局面。

想要的不是这种回应，不要这种回应。堂本光一也不该是撒些饵就会被勾上来的人——虽然，还得怪自己。后悔得要命，堂本刚坐起来手腕也挣脱了出来：“你如果想跟我玩的话……”

只是，即使这样也比什么也得不到好。其实横竖也是接吻，也许就如男人所言，接吻只是前戏，玩或真心大概不会有什么差别，就是这张脸……他摸了摸堂本光一的下颌，漂亮仍是漂亮，不过大概会扎人了。

“…也可以。”

吻与吻之间没有差别——大概吧，他也不知道，但是上回那种不想再要了。

一周前打翻了一只花瓶，不小心的。

踩着满地的玻璃，擦干到处都是的水，偏偏是这种让人心情不佳的简单小事建立不起寻求帮忙的借口。可他想要的也不是帮忙，是堂本光一坐在一边，听到打碎花瓶的声音后抬头看发生了什么，在自己扫着地上碎屑的时候说：“你小心一点哦。”

还好花是不会碎的。

8.

堂本光一揽住他的后脑勺，很快就被拉近到对方唇边，大概有一个半秒的微妙停顿，眼前的瞳孔往右边轻轻躲闪了一下。

先是小心碰了碰，而后嘴唇重重地压了上来。

不扎人，这人的胡渣也和头发一样软，倒是毛茸茸的。堂本刚的从容持续了又一秒，直到对方的舌头伸进嘴里，强烈的薄荷味和突如其来的前倾让他脑子一炸。

堂本光一确实在吻自己，几乎是以一种恋人般的姿态。但让理智溃不成军的不只是吻，还有对方贴上自己脸颊的手，抚摸方式让堂本刚始料未及地发晕了。那双手划过下嘴唇，捏着自己的下巴。舌头则舔舐着上嘴唇，指肚稍微有点冰，但摩擦的力度正好舒服。男人卷住了自己的舌尖，又扫过牙齿，由里向外地画着圈。

偏头约20°，逆时针，自己根本无需迎合，对方设置了一个完美的角度，但这是怎么回事？

堂本刚肩膀不自觉地缩了起来，放在男人鬓角的手无所适从。他几乎羞于回吻，对方所持吻技与上回判若两人——但热情的、蛮横的、肆意的，这是吻技，只有温柔假装不出来。

完全不一样。

他应该把指尖伸进对方的发梢之间，把柔软的发丝往耳后拨。接吻的贴士都在记忆里，身体无法践行。

最后是冲着自己唇中间一阵轻咬，力度仍控制在不疼的范围内。分离与贴合，像在狭窄空间里上升的两只氢气球，上回是橘子，这回薄荷里夹带着草莓，邻居先生大概先前在隔壁吃了草莓？堂本刚大脑缺氧嗡嗡响，一被松开差点往下倒，被扶住了。

丢人丢到外太空。

“你告诉了楼上的女人我很擅长修理吧？”他听到堂本光一说，“她来找过我两回了。”

“……这是报复吗？”堂本刚的胃拧到了一起，从吻的第二秒起征兆就在眼前闪，但不是警告的红光，是像幻觉一样炫目的五光十色。他抬起头来，堂本光一俨然是记仇的模样：“是，你知不知道拒绝别人很麻烦的，果然当我很闲吗。”

啊，还是生气了。虽然是另一方面。

“我问你，”对方一本正经地指着自己，“你喜欢我为什么不说？真的浪费了很多时间。”

堂本刚眨了眨眼睛，说不出话来。内心的小人跳跃在心脏尖上，短道速滑，自由体操，蹦床，从左心室跨到右心室，隔膜当鼓来敲，血液绝对是倒流了。

堂本光一喜、欢、自、己。

“你以为我为什么会随身带糖，”面前的人又说，“被使唤了这么多回，居然最后还是我表白，不觉得太奇怪了吗？”

堂本刚仍然愣在原地，唯一的想法是很想把刚才没有摸的头发摸回来，因为男人装凶的样子太像猫咪了。他甚至毫无自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，想把草莓味全部吃进去。

“你有在听我讲话吗？”

“啊…有，”表现与内心正相反，堂本刚窸窸窣窣地坐近了一些，愣愣地点点头，“你接着说。”

对方似乎一时语塞，好一会儿才缓缓说：“今天坐副驾驶的那个女人——她可是直接邀请我去吃晚饭的，你就非要每次都拐弯抹角吗？”

虽然是自己让对方接着说的，堂本刚已经一句都听不进去了，他仅仅是看着对方无奈埋怨的脸就藏不住要笑出来的嘴角。空调大概还要修一回，因为暖流一点点挤进来，感觉不到冷气的存在。

“喂，这个时候不该笑吧，”对面先生伸手捏住了他的脸。

“光一先生，”小人拽住氢气球的尾巴快要飞起来了，堂本刚只想立刻说出口，“你再帮我一个忙吧。”

于是男人的抱怨戛然而止，听话地竖起了耳朵。

“我有个很麻烦的老妈，有一堆很麻烦的朋友，一天到晚都被催着找对象，”他摸上捏着自己脸的手，“你能帮我结束这个处境吗？”

他的撕花瓣游戏到此结束了，唯一不满是邻居先生的胡渣。又要亲上来时堂本刚拎着男人去卫生间拾掇，泡沫一刮脸变得英俊发光，前发上沾的水珠也亮晶晶的。他们在卫生间的墙壁上继续接吻，灯被反反复复地摁开又摁关，堂本光一却一直搂着他的后脖颈，动作乖得不行。

“你不是说接吻是前戏吗？”堂本刚提出疑问，“不像。”

“那个是，我随口胡扯的，”对方说，“以对你的了解，这个回答比较有可能让我被强吻，”转而又皱起眉，“谁知道你还是不说实话。”  
堂本刚清楚自己是个小事放肆大事胆小的人，不过这可以暂时放到一边。他的视线再次落回到堂本光一裤腰上，那半根带子还露在外面晃着，实在扎眼。

“当成前戏也可以，你觉得呢。”凑上去亲了亲对方的下颌，手顺着带子摸进了裤腰里。他知道，且很快被证实了，十秒的时间是不够堂本光一穿上内裤的。

End.


End file.
